Unwritten Past
by TracyCook
Summary: Baley romance. Brooke Davis is miserable. She realizes that all of this time she has been in love with Haley, but she is married and in love with Nathan. So one night she prays she could go back and in the morning she wakes up back in high school, given another chance to rewrite history. What will she do with the chance? Brooke/Haley femslash Slightly AU
1. I Must Be Dreaming

Unwritten Past

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of One Tree Hill.

Pairing: Brooke and Haley

Rating: M

Chapter 1

I Must Be Dreaming

'_Some dismiss it as selected__  
__others feign not to know__  
__All the while they watch, with relish__  
__your decent into madness, slow.'_

She tightened her grip on the sheets that covered her king sized bed. She hated the bed. It was a constant reminder of the emptiness that she felt. Every time that she lay in it, she would wonder to herself what the purpose of such a large bed was, and she always came to the conclusion that it was to be shared. It was not to be used alone. But, she was alone. So, instead of the bed comforting her after a long day of work, it taunted her and teased her and reminded her that she was alone. That she was an empty shell of a human being.

The sex only made everything worse.

Every time that she slept with some random guy that she met, she thought that it was going to fix her, that it was going to put her back together, but it never did. In high school meaningless sex had felt like it fixed things. Not anymore. Now it made her feel worse about herself.

Now she did not only feel empty and alone, void of love. But, she felt cheap, pathetic, disgusting, and unworthy of being loved.

Five years away from Tree Hill. It had taken five years away from all of her friends, her home, and her school, to figure out why she had always felt this way. Why she had always felt like she was unworthy, like she would never find love. Why she had always protected herself with lust and sex and teasing, instead of allowing anyone beneath the surface to find the real Brooke Davis.

Lucas had been the only man who had ever attempted to break through the surface of the ice and find the warmth beneath it, but he had left her for Peyton. And honestly she could admit now that she never really loved him like she should have. She loved the idea of loving him and she loved that he loved her, but she never felt toward him what Peyton felt toward him. She never felt that connection that everyone always talked about. That connection that led people to write epic novels of love and romance and fate.

With Lucas, and every other guy before and after him, she had felt nothing.

After some time she started to think that perhaps it was her sexual orientation, that maybe she was interested in women. So, she attempted to date and sleep with a woman. But, afterwards she had that same feeling of emptiness that she got with the men.

With all of the excuses gone she concluded that it must have been her.

The people around her constantly attempted to love her, and yet she never loved a single one of them.

Around the time that she accepted the fact that she was going to always be alone, that her career was her boyfriend, and that her mother was her best friend, was when the dreams began. At first she was incapable of seeing the dreams clearly. They were fuzzy and out of focus. But, as the nights went by she continued to have the same dream over and over and slowly it came into focus, revealing a little more each time.

First, all that she could see was a figure in the darkness of a room. She could tell that she was lying in a bed and that the figure was hovering above her, but she could not make out the face of the individual. Slowly though, the figure came into focus and she realized that it was a woman. Still, she could not recognize what woman that it was, and it haunted her mind throughout the day. She tried desperately to understand the dream, to put a face to the body, but it was to no avail.

One night it all became clear. The reality was terrifying.

She wished that she could just go back to not knowing who the figure was, because the reality was so much more difficult to comprehend than a shadow.

The face did not belong to Lucas. It did not belong to any of her ex-boyfriends. The face belonged to one of her closest friends.

Medium length curly brown hair framed her face, her pale skin glistened in the moonlight, her large brown eyes peered down at her through lashes, and she wore a beautiful toothy smile on her face. It was genuine, happy, and there was love in her eyes. Then she confirmed it. She whispered out. "I love you, Brooke Davis." And the dream came to an end.

Brooke had dreamt of people romantically before, but it had always revolved around sex. This was not the same. This dream consisted of the woman staring down at her and smiling and telling her that she loved her each and every night. It was such a simple dream that she was shocked that it actually lasted the entire night. Still, it was slowly becoming her favorite nightmare.

Because, until she woke up, she was in Heaven.

But, she always had to wake up to the harsh cold reality.

She could never have the other woman romantically. Not only because she was one of her closest friends and undoubtedly straight, but because she had a life. She had a husband that she loved dearly and Brooke was not willing to interfere with that. She was not willing to hurt anyone.

It was insane to her that she could harbor such intense feelings for someone and not even know that they were there. She often played with the idea, attempting to go back in time and recall moments with Haley and test these feelings, see how long they had been there. What she found was the most astonishing of all. Brooke had always wanted the other woman.

She wished that she could say that she had looked at Haley romantically only a few times back in high school, but the more that she thought about it, the more that she realized that she always thought about her romantically.

It was more than the multiple times that she would watch the beautiful woman get prepared for bed, or stare when she walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, when they lived together. More than the times that she would watch Haley's muscles flex as she performed a cheer routine, or as she changed after practice. She could not pinpoint the exact time and place, at least not a time and place that she was comfortable admitting to, so she settled on Lucas's first game.

When she cast her hazel eyes across the court and immediately focused in on Haley. At the time she had convinced herself that it was because she wanted Lucas and she was jealous. That had not been the case. She had liked Haley and she had been jealous.

How could she hide such a big secret from herself?

After spending countless years feeling alone, feeling empty, feeling as though she were not enough for anyone, she finally knew what she needed to be happy. She knew the one thing that would complete her. And she also knew that she could not have it. There was no chance.

The only way that she would ever have a chance with Haley is if she went back in time and told her how she felt before she had Nathan. Before she was in love and married.

Those things only happened in movies though.

"I just wish that I could go back and tell her how I feel… I am such a different person now… I could treat her right… I could love her…" She muttered softly under her breath as her eyelids danced. She was on the verge of sleep and she could feel the darkness consuming her mind. She was excited to see Haley again in her dreams.

"I just wish that I could go back…" She repeated herself before drifting away into the comforting darkness.

O

As the sun peeked into her room and cascaded across her face, Brooke started to awaken. She squirmed around in the bed, hoping to get comfortable again, before finally giving up and stretching out her limbs as she let out a loud groan.

Suddenly she realized something odd. The scent of her room was different than usual, she sniffed a few times, taking in the scent and hastily realized that the scent was familiar. It was the same perfume that she had worn back in high school. Hazel eyes snapped open and she stared up at a familiar ceiling. It was not the ceiling at her building in New York though; it was familiar because it was the same room that she had slept in for most of her life back in Tree Hill.

Brooke sat up in the bed and threw the covers off of her body. Staring down at them she recognized them as the same covers that she had on her bed junior year of high school. In fact, the entire bed was the same.

"Oh god, what am I wearing?" She questioned aloud as she looked over the clothing she was wearing. A simple black tank top that showed off a good amount of cleavage and her toned abdomen, and shorts that rose up high on her thighs showing off most of her creamy thighs. She could have sworn that she had put on a black nightgown to go to sleep in last night. Had someone snuck into her room and changed her? Changed her entire room, somehow?

Was this a practical joke?

She did not know the answers to all of these questions, but she did know that she was not going to find any answers by sitting and staring down at herself. She needed to get up and find someone to talk to.

Standing to her feet she looked around the room frantically. Everything was exactly the way that she had left it in high school. Glancing outside she could see that it was not only the room that was the same; it was the house as well. She had somehow gotten back to Tree Hill and she was in the home that her parents had sold. Where were the residents that had bought the house? Why was she here? How had she gotten here?

When her eyes connected with the full body mirror in her room, she screamed.

Brooke did not know how else to react to the impossible sight before her eyes. What she saw was not grown, sophisticated, fashion-designer, closed off Brooke Davis. She saw the same promiscuous partier that she had been back in high school. Or that she was currently, back in high school.

After the initial shock wore off she stopped screaming, but she did not stop staring. Her mouth agape and her hazel eyes wide with confusion and wonder, her stomach was flipping with anxiety and she felt sick all of a sudden. Reaching up, she touched her face to see if it was real.

"What the hell is going on?" She muttered to herself aloud. She did not understand. She could not understand. The last thing that she remembered from the night before was wishing that she could go back. Those things only happened in the movies though. It was not physically possible to travel back in time and fix the one thing that you regret more than anything. She could not be back in high school to win Haley over.

This had to be a dream.

Either way, she knew what she needed to do in order to make sure that she was in the past.

She needed to find Peyton.

O

"What year is it Peyton?" Brooke asked as she walked into the other woman's room without knocking. She supposed that it was a force of habit. Peyton did not even move from her chair as she walked in, but she did pause while drawing in order to stare up at her best friend with a look of bafflement.

"What do ya mean what year is it?" She laughed a little.

Taking in a breath, she let it out and responded, "I mean, what year is it? Are we still in high school?" Her heart was racing in her chest at the thought of being back in high school, at the thought of time traveling, and at the thought of possibly having the chance to be with Haley. Even if it was only a dream, she was excited.

"Uh, well, yeah. It's junior year B. Davis. Did you like get hit in the head or somethin'?" Peyton teased, but when the brunette did not say anything in response, she set down her sketchbook and stood to her feet, rushing to her friend's aid. "Hey, what's goin' on Brooke? Are you okay?"

"No…" She whispered out huskily. "No, I am not okay. This must be a dream…"

"A dream? No, this isn't a dream." She looked her friend over and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you like still drunk for last night or somethin', 'cause you need to sober up fast. We got that big party at Nate's tonight."

Hazel eyes widened as Peyton mentioned the party at Nathan's. She could remember it well. It was the same party that she had hurt Haley at, the same party that had ruined Nathan and Haley before she fixed them. She had been a complete embarrassment that night and it was one of her biggest regrets that so many people remembered how she acted that night, that they teased her about it, it was shameful.

Tonight, she would change the past.

"I'm not drunk, but I do have something that I need to do before the party." Brooke explained before telling her that she needed to go.

This was her chance. Before Nathan and Haley had started dating, before they were married, before they were even friends, she could do something to change the past tonight and she planned on it.

'_Still they envy you, your strength it musts__  
__To keep it ever silent__  
__That piercing internal scream.'_

O

Authors Note:

This is just an attempt at a Baley AU fic. I have never done one, because honestly I don't know how people are going to respond to it, but I thought hey why not! :)

If y'all want to read more than please do leave some reviews and tell me what you think! I will get the next chapter out ASAP!

Also will be updating a lot of my other Baley fics very soon. :)

Thank you all for reading and giving this idea a chance!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Will You Tutor Me?

Unwritten Past

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of One Tree Hill.

Pairing: Brooke and Haley

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Will You Tutor Me?

Brooke smirked at herself in the living room mirror as she walked into Nathan's house. She looked wonderful. In this reality, her fashion-line was not yet invented, so she had chosen one of her favorite dresses and made some alterations to it so that it would be more her style. It seemed that everything that she owned in high school consisted of short skirts, tank tops, and jeans. So, she had to go to her own devices.

She was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, showing off just enough of her legs to be sexy, but not slutty. The dress had thin straps and the cut allowed visibility to a portion of her cleavage. She wanted to look good tonight. She had to impress Haley.

Along with this, she had done her hair. Brooke had actually gone to a stylist to get it cut and styled. She wanted to look more sophisticated. So now, her dark hair went down to her shoulders and was curled elegantly. This was similar to an outfit and hairstyle that she had worn to a red carpet event once. _'Maybe I over did it… I mean look at all these teenagers…' _

There were people dressed in very little clothing. Some weren't even wearing shirts. Half of the kids were making out with each other; a few of them were past making out, which caused her lips to curve downward in disgust. She honestly could not believe that she had been just like them at one point in her life. Brooke still understood that sex was fun, she understood showing off your body, but these people were practically putting everything on display and having drunken meaningless sex.

Still, Brooke was not at the party to make judgments. She had an agenda tonight. She was going to get close to Haley and show her how much she meant to her before she fell madly in love with Nathan. This was her second chance. She truly did believe that if she was not meant to change anything, she would not have been sent back in time. Therefore, she was going to try her hardest to make things happen between Haley and herself.

If after all of this she found that Haley never would love her back, then she would accept it.

"Woah!" Peyton exclaimed as she walked over to her best friend, smiling and looking the other woman over. She had never seen Brooke dress up like this before. The woman always wore designer clothing of course, but this was different. "Lookin' fancy B. Davis."

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked, in a confused tone of voice before looking over her best friend's attire. The blonde was wearing some jeans, converse, and a band t-shirt. She hadn't even changed her clothing since Brooke had seen her earlier. A light blush covered her cheeks as she realized that she had definitely overdone it. "I just wanted to look nice."

"I can see that, you went all out tonight." Peyton pointed out.

"I did not." She denied, her blush deepening.

"Yeah, you kinda did. It's a high school party Brooke, not the VMA's. Look around this place, hell, look at me. Nobody is dressed up like you are." Peyton eyed her best friend, finding it extremely strange that she was dressed like an adult, but what was stranger than that was her attitude about how she was dressed. She was blushing, and acting nervous and shy. Brooke Davis was one of the most assertive, self-confident women that she knew, and she was acting the complete opposite. "So who is he?"

"He?" Brooke asked with a raise of her brow. She was confused by the random question.

"Yeah, who are ya all dressed up for?" Peyton asked, nudging the brunette in the side.

"No one. I already told you, I just wanted to look nice." Brooke insisted, looking through the crowd of people for the person that she actually did wish to impress. It had been such a long time since she had seen Haley and she was both excited and nervous to see her. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking, and she knew that she was being obvious. Peyton could always tell when she had a crush on someone.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked.

Brooke laughed at the question as if it were the most ridiculous thing that she had ever heard. To her it was. Peyton and Lucas were dating in the future. "With you in the room? Not going down that road again."

Peyton looked offended. "What? Brooke, I already told you I don't want Lucas."

Again she started to laugh, a dimpled smile on her face, before she quickly recalled that she was in the past and that none of that drama had happened. This was prior to the love triangle between Peyton, Lucas, and herself, and the blonde had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. She probably didn't even know that she had feelings beyond lust for Lucas yet. Brooke stopped laughing when she saw the shocked expression that Peyton was wearing.

"Keep telling yourself that P. Sawyer." Brooke stated with a shake of her head at her best friend's ignorance.

"Okay, so if it isn't Lucas, then who is it? 'Cause, you definitely look like you're after someone."

"I already told you. It's no one." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled smugly as her best friend rolled her eyes at her. She did not believe her.

"Whatever you say. You don't have to tell me, but I'm here for you if ya need to talk about it, kay? I'm gonna get a drink, do ya want one?" Peyton asked, turning to start toward the bar, already expecting Brooke to say yes. She had never known the head cheerleader to go to a party and not drink.

"No!" Brooke said with a little too much enthusiasm. It caused the other woman to jump and stare at her with wide eyes. She did not want to go down that path again. The last time that she had come to this party, she had gotten completely wasted and had to hear about it for her entire life, not to mention she wanted to be sober when she talked to Haley.

"Woah, okay, calm down. No alcohol for you, got it."

"Sorry." Her voice was soft and apologetic. She had not meant to be so forceful. "I just don't want to drink tonight." _'I don't want to ruin this night like I did in the past…' _

Now Peyton looked concerned. Her best friend was dressing differently, acting differently, and now she did not want to drink at a party. Was she trying to change who she was to make some guy happy? "Okay, seriously, what's goin' on? You always drink."

"I just don't want to drink tonight."

"Alright…" Peyton said, walking toward the bar.

O

Brooke took in a breath as she caught sight of Haley and Lucas who had just entered the party. She had not seen Haley in so long that she had to just stop and look at the other woman. She looked so adorable with her goofy hat and her poncho on. She was wearing an uncertain smile as she rolled her brown eyes at her best friend who nudged her side. _'God, she is so freaking adorable… I just want to—woah, no… that would be overstepping my boundaries, but I am so going over there and talking to her.'_

She walked toward Lucas and Haley, a grin on her lips and her dimples evident in her cheeks as she approached the two of them. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as the anxiety started to rise and make her stomach flip. She felt almost sick.

"Hey there tutor-wife." Brooke said in a sweet tone.

"Tutor-wife?" Haley asked with a confused look on her face and furrowed eyebrows. Brooke had called her tutor-girl on numerous occasions, which was not a nickname that she particularly liked. But, tutor-wife made absolutely no sense. "Are you drunk Brooke? I don't even have a boyfriend, let alone a husband." She said with a laugh, reassuring Lucas who looked like he had just been slapped across the face. He was very protective of his best friend and he did not like the idea of Haley kissing a guy, there was no way that he would approve of her getting married without telling him.

"Oh, right." Brooke stated as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _'Haley is not married yet… she isn't even dating Nathan yet… great, she probably thinks that I am crazy.'_

"Yeah." Haley stated in a dismissive uncaring tone of voice. She did not care for Brooke Davis, the captain of the cheerleaders and the woman who ran the school and was playing with her best friend's heart. She had made their life a living hell up until now and there was no reason for her to think that this would be different. If Brooke was talking to her then she had an ulterior motive and Haley was too smart to fall for that.

"Sorry, force of habit." Brooke muttered under her breath knowing that neither of them would be capable of hearing or understanding what she had said. Forcing a smile back onto her face she tried to be positive and remind herself that it was going to take some time to convince Haley that she had changed. "I just came over here to see if you were enjoying the party?"

"I was enjoying the party until you came over here and started bothering me." Haley stated honestly. Her words really hurt Brooke. She knew that she could not take them personally, not in this time period, but in the future they were so close that it hurt.

'_I forgot how much Haley hated me back then… I did make fun of her a lot and hurt a lot of people back in high school… well, that is going to change now.'_

"I see. Feisty." Brooke said with a smirk that usually caused anyone to blush and give into her, but not Haley. She seemed completely unaffected by her charms. "Guess that never changes."

Haley was perplexed by the diva's words. _'She does not even know me; she never cared to even ask my name. How can she possibly know that I am feisty?' _The tutor was nearly positive that the only reason that Brooke was being nice to her was because she had feelings for Lucas and she knew that he cared about her, she may even have been using that to get closer to the young man, so in a spiteful tone of voice she asked, "Do you guys want some alone time or something?"

"Actually, I was hoping for some alone time to talk to you." Brooke said, catching large brown eyes with hazel.

Haley started laughing at this. She could not believe it. But, when she realized that Brooke was still wearing a completely serious look on her face her smile fell and she started to cough in order to clear away the laughter. "Oh, you were being serious?"

"Yeah…" Brooke whispered out slowly, her voice soft and raspy. _'This is going to be harder than I thought…' _"Is that really so surprising?" It hurt her feelings knowing that it was surprising to Haley, that it was surprising to her because of how she had treated her. _'Why couldn't I just have seen that I love her before now…?'_

"Well, yeah. I mean you've never wanted to talk to me before. I don't even know if you know my name, so why would you want to talk to me now?" _'Unless it was beneficial to you in some way…'_

"I promise I just need to talk to you for a few minutes. Then you never have to talk to me again, Haley." Brooke purposely used the tutor's name instead of her nickname in order to show her that she did care enough to know her name, that she did actually pay attention to her. Moving toward Haley, the cheerleader placed a hand on her arm and smiled knowingly when she watched the shorter woman take in a breath of air.

'_Did she just call me Haley… So… she does know my name.' _The contact with her arm and the use of her name caused Haley's demeanor to change considerably. She now felt shy and her heart was racing and there was a blush forming along her cheeks and down her neck as she stared up into stunning hazel eyes.

Haley turned to look up at Lucas who had his hands shoved into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to react to the scene any more than she did. He had assumed that Brooke was coming over to talk to him.

Finally, she let out a loud sigh and said, "Fine!"

Haley pulled her arm away from Brooke's hand and immediately missed the contact between the two of them as she told Lucas that she would be back in a second and started toward the part of the room that was not crowded. This would allow them privacy and silence in order to speak with each other. Once they reached the other side of the room, Haley turned around and looked up at Brooke. Taking just a moment to actually look over her attire. She had changed her style drastically since the last time that she had saw her at school, she looked more sophisticated and mature.

'_This is so weird…'_

"Okay, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Haley asked, feigning disinterest despite being extremely interested in the answer.

Brooke had already decided beforehand what she wanted to ask the other woman. She figured that she could kill two birds with one stone, considering the future events and how she not only hurt Haley but also got Rachel expelled. "I wanted to know if you would tutor me in Algebra. I am having trouble in that class and could really use some help."

Haley cocked her head to the side and stared up at the cheerleader, not sure how she felt about the question. It seemed innocent enough. But innocent was not a word used to describe Brooke Davis. "I don't know Brooke." She stated hesitantly. The timing was almost too coincidental with Nathan asking her for a tutor; it could easily be a setup.

"Please, Hales. I could really use the help. I'm not doing great in Algebra and I don't want to get so far behind that I have to go to some crazy drastic measure later on."

Haley looked at her for a moment as if she were trying to read her face to know if she were telling the truth. What she found behind her eyes was complete honesty and it made her want to tell her yes, but she was not willing to do so without first talking to Lucas and figuring out if it was the best plan of action. "That's actually very responsible, Brooke."

"So, you'll do it?" Her face lit up with hope.

"I have a very busy schedule—"

"—Please, Hales?"

The use of her nickname caused her to blush and look away. She never would have expected something like this to happen. Brooke Davis was asking for her help in school? And she was actually calling her by her name.

"I'll think about it."

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all love this chapter. Sorry for the delay, I have very little time to write during the week because I work and go to school for the majority of the day. 8am to 8pm, but I am trying to keep up with my fics. I do hope that y'all like this and please tell me what you think!

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
